Special
by Cecilietalks
Summary: When Harry was a baby his older half brother was claimed to be the boy-to-live and harry was left with the dursleys. Harry is moderately autistic and now going to hogwarts with his older brother, Dudley. He will come in contact with his real mother and his real father.
1. Harry Evans

Dudley smiled at his mother, he told her he'd take care of his baby brother, Harry, who was often called berry or bubbles by him and their mother. He was a 4th year hufflepuff, but was best friends with Draco, Even and Neville, A slythrin, a ravenclaw and a gryfendor. They knew that Dudley was a muggleborn and that his parents were split because his old man use to beat his baby brother. They also knew that Dudley and his family were very poor, even poorer than the weasleys. His mom couldn't get a real job she worked as a waitress part-time but what really helped was the checks that the government gave them; They got a check for Harry's disability and they lived off of welfare. Harry was lowish moderately autistic, but Harry was a talker a real talker; he was echolalia and often used Pronoun reversal meaning he repeated what others say and he also referred himself in the third person, but this wasn't abnormal for children with autism. But he did know how to reply in his own words as well, he just repeated what was said and if he understood he'd than reply. At first he was scared about Harry coming to Hogwarts because of how the Bratty trio acted. The bratty trio was better known as the Golden trio, being JJ (James Jr) Ron Weasley and Hermoine Grangers. JJ was a spoiled brat that acted all mighty because he was the boy who lived and both his parents where professors. Ron tried to make a name for himself for being a bully, he liked to pick on kids younger than him or poorer than himself; making Dudley a large target. He also had a mild case of Dyslexia. Hermoine was a know it all muggleborn that felt she needed to rub her knowledge both muggle and magic in everyone's noises. They got on his nerves but more so with Even, who 3 year older than Dudley and Draco, also Professor Snape younger half brother, he went to live with the man when he was 3 because his mother and his father (Severus' father) were killed. Even was also friends with the Weasley twins who was a year younger than him being only 2 years older than Draco and Dudley often hung out with them as well. The 6 were really close so close that Even, Draco and Neville often paid for Dudley and The twin's school supple or gave them their old ones. So Dudley felt a little better about his baby brother coming to Hogwarts Harry was very magically powerful; by the time Harry was 8 he could use his magic freely, mainly making things float or things pop to him but he also was really good at healing people, when ever Their mom seemed to be getting sick it often went away when Harry cuddled up and they never had to go to the hospitable for deep cuts Harry just healed them and it was a good thing too. Harry loved The labyrinth and Repo the genetic opera and often repeat lines from them.

On the platform Harry held Dudley hand their mother crying about how big her boys were getting and how lonely shes going to be without her babies. Giving her big bear hugs the two promised to write. Harry wore headphones to block out the noises. The two waved goodbye to their mother as they got on the train. Dudley the tall young teenager he was located his friends quickly and carried Harry to the compartment, Dudley was a very handsome boy, he had wavy light strawberry blond hair that went down to his shoulders, his skin was tanish but not too much and he had dark ocean blue eyes but that didn't mean he had anything on Harry unlike him Harry wasn't handsome he was cute, he had large light baby blue eyes that seemed a bit to large for him, he had snowy white skin and unlike Dudley was short due to Harry's lack of eating enough food because he was highly pickiness. Dudley smiled sitting down and Harry shyly moved into his lap looking at the 5 other people, Dudley removed Harry's earphones "Harry, these are my friends; The twins, Draco, Even and Neville." Harry stared at them for a little and laid his head on Dudley shoulder "Ello, ello, ello, ello" Harry squealed.

The train ride passed rather quickly with Harry oohing at the passing scenery till Dudley smiled at the boy pulling cloths from their trunk, "Harry Berry, put the uniform on okay." Harry giggled "Put the uniform on Kay? Kay!" taking his shirt off showing old almost faded scars covering his back. Dudley gave Harry the shirt, harry smiled brightly "thank you, thank you" Dudley helped harry tie the tie, Mom had already gotten harry mostly ready. Dudley had a small smiled on his face as he warped the robe around the small boy; glad his friends left so he could help harry.

Dudley grabbed harry's hand leading him down the dark pathway, the other hand was fidgeting. He didn't trust harry by himself by a lake; he got odd looks from the new first years but paid no mind. Dudley in the crowd spotted a red head that was most likely a Weasley . He'd have to keep an eye on her. As Professor McGonagall talked about the houses, Dudley looked around once more at the other new first years hearing harry repeat what Professor McGonagall said a few sentences after her. There was two twins laughing one had curly brown hair and black eyes, the other had straight black hair and gold eyes reminding him of Professor Sirius and Remus. Professor McGonagall understood why he was their his mom explained to them harry's conduction and allowed him to stay with harry till he had a few times in the great hall, the place Dudley was worried about the most. The sorting passed slowly till they got to Ev, and harry was called up. Dudley led harry to stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on harry's had

Harry lat out a small giggle as a voice entered his head "I've never seen a mind like yours" harry giggled again "My minds special!" the sorting hat smiled "Yes you are, and powerful but were to put you?" A half hour past before the hat choice harry covered his ears getting ready for loud noises "SLYTHRIN!"

AN: The next chapter will be a flashback chapter; All character are most likley way OOC but this is a AU. This chapter more the POV of Dudley but it won't be most the time. Harry, Remus/Sirus' twins, Ginny and Luna are 11 br /Dudley/draco/neville/The bratty trio are 14br /The twins are 16 and Even is /br /Severus is a very important character but he isn't in this chapter but don't worry.


	2. Memories

Three adults watched as harry as he Happily ate mash-potatoes, with a stuffed elephant in his lap. Severus was confused James had told him that he was a squib. It was almost 11 years ago when it all happened.

~~~~~~LineBreaker~~~~~~~

It was a gloomy day; war was heavy on everyone's minds. James had went to a bar after work not really wanting to go home because Lily had a bunch of her female friends over and he wanted to get drunk. It was a small dark bar in muggle London. He soon saw a beautiful tall man; Lily knew he was bi and allowed him to have one-night stands with muggle men as long as it wasn't anything more than sex. But this man was like no other he had seen, Wavy raven black hair, pale light skin, and when the man turned to the bar he was met with the most beautiful black eyes he had every seen they looked so piercing. He walked up to the man and grabbed his wast "Hey sweetie want a quickie?" the man looked shocked "Hell no!" James growled grabbing his wand he quickly and muttered stupefy and the man fell into his arms and he carried the man to a near by hotel room.

~~~~~~LineBreaker~~~~~~~

James was obsessed with taking Beautiful things and this was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. James kept the man under stupefy as he undressed and had sex with the man. When he was done he just left, the man no longer under a stupefy. He began to cry. He couldn't find any of his cloths so he took a towel and apparate to near to Hogwarts and walked the rest of the way.

~~~~~~LineBreaker~~~~~~~

Severus had went to Dumbledore broken up crying. He was covered in dirt and blood, Dumbledore had always been like a grandfather to him and the only real person he thought of family left. He warped his arms around the man, the older man said nothing but let him crying on his shoulder. The two just hugged each other for a long time.

~~~~~~LineBreaker~~~~~~~

Severus explained how James raped him and put him under stupefy as he had sex with him. Weeks later he learned he was pregnant. In his 3rd month he told James that after he had the baby he wanted James to find good light parents to raise his child that if he found his baby a good light family to raise the child that he'd forgive James and not press charges. 3 months later Severus held a small baby with beautiful light blue eyes, messy black soft hair and pale skin. Severus smiled softly kissing his newborn baby boy. "When this war is over and I'm ready to be your mommy i swear I'll come for you. I will always love you." Severus was crying and Dumbledore placed his hand on the man's shoulder with a soft smile. Before Severus gave James, Harry he gave the newborn a stuffed elephant. The next day the potters were attacked as well as his son; but he wasn't allowed to see his baby before James gave Harry away.

~~~~~~LineBreaker~~~~~~~

Severus was pulled out of his memories by Dumbledore who made everyone start to sing but he noticed that Mr. Evans; Lilly's nephew covering Harry's ears. Leaving Severus wondering what his son was like.

AN: Harry gets his blue eyes from Severus' grandmother on his mother's side. Hesperis so i can't make a real family tree. But this here is Harry's Familybr / Mother (Severus Snape) - Uncle (Even) - Adopted Grandfather (Dumbledore)br /Thats on harry's mother side, Dumbledore adopted Severus after Jame raped / Father(James Potter)-Half Older Brother (jj)br /I don't know what you'd call Lily but that on Harry's father's side. Remus and Sirius are also James' magical brothers when they were 16 they bonded magic So they are Harry's uncles as / "Adopted" Mother/aunt (Petunia) - "Adopted" Brother/cousin (dudley)br /Lily and James gave harry to Petunia Claming it was lily's but he was a squib because after the attack they had JJ and Harry's magic checked and the One day old showed very little magic.


End file.
